The purpose of this research is to contribute to the understanding of processes of social and economic achievement in American society. In 1975 we interviewed a random sample of more than 9,000 35-year-old men and women who were first studied in 1957, when they were seniors in Wisconsin high schools, and who were successfully followed up in 1964. Our analysis is guided by a basic model of the influence of socioeconomic origins on post-high school educational attainment, occupational achievement, and earnings which interpret that influence using intervening social-psychological variables: measured academic ability, grades in school, the expectations of significant others, and educational and occupational aspirations. The major facet of our work will be the application of this model to the recent achievements of the women and men in our sample--especially their education, occupation and earnings. Also, we shall elaborate and expand our basic model by measuring and interpreting the effects of additional social background variables, social-psychological factors, and such career contingencies as military service, marriage, divorce, family formation, and migration. Special attention will be given to the influence of family formation and dissolution, childbearing, and labor force experience on the socioeconomic careers of women. Another phase of our research involves the analysis of the influence of family structure on socioeconomic achievement. In 1976 we interviewed a large and representative sample of siblings of our sample members using parallel questions to those employed in the 1975 survey. With this information we shall investigate the effects of birth order, spacing, sex, age and size of sibship on educational attainment. We have also developed analytical models that will be used to measure and explain sibling resemblance in socioeconomic achievement.